


A Humbling Experience

by NadiaHart



Series: String Theory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boss Castiel, Caring Castiel, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel has rules, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Brat, Dean is sorry, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Humbler, Kept Boy Dean, Kinky, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Dean Winchester, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Massage, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Spanking, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass, dean broke them, rare kink, safe words, snuggles, spoiled dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: Dean knows he's in for it when he receives a text from his Dom."Be kneeling on the floor, in the playroom, when I get home. No speaking, no clothing."Dean couldn't imagine what he had done to make Castiel text him, let alone while the other man was in court. Already his heart was fluttering in his chest, excitement and arousal flooding his system. Dean licked his lips, he couldn't wait for Cas to get home.





	A Humbling Experience

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE** _Attention,_ please be aware this timestamp takes place a few years **after** Cats Cradle and Honour Bound. This series was accidental and occurred after many requests for more stories from this AU. I am working to fill in the time gaps left between Cats Cradle and the next two fics. In the mean time you can absolutely read the fics as stand alone works, so please, enjoy. **end authors note**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! This is my first time doing a BDSM/ Domestic Discipline fic. I hope you like it. I did a lot of research and spoke in detail with a male sub and his Dom in order to ensure I was providing accurate information about this particular type of bondage. Please let me know if I missed any tags.

Soft, rubbery, and deep burgundy in color, the padded floor of the play room pushed up against Dean’s bare knees. He was eternally grateful for having splurged on the thickest padding the specialty company offered; even if at the time, he couldn’t have begun to imagine how often he would be on his knees in here. It was a-fucking-lot. Just like now. He curled his toes, his feet beginning to tingle from how long he had been holding this position. Calves tucked under his bare ass, palms pressed to his thighs, eyes closed, head lowered. 

He wanted to fidget, could feel the itch burning under his skin, to adjust his position in the slightest. If he could just lift his right knee a fraction of an inch…. He took a deep breath, calming his mind and relaxing into his stillness.

He needed this, this stillness. It rebelled against his very essence, to just sit, breathing slow, calm breaths, letting the soft patter of the rain against the sky light drift him deeper into the quiet of his mind. 

“I could watch you like this all night.”

Dean flinched, jerking wildly, muscles seizing as tension abruptly took over his body before he could stop it. He focused on relaxing again, drawing a long slow breath through his nose and forcing it out of his mouth.

The deep rolling chuckle of his Dom filled his ears, quiet steps approached from behind him, a strong hand slid into his hair, blunt nails roughly dragging over his scalp. Little sparks of pleasure raced from his scalp down his spine.

“I hope you weren’t sleeping.”

“No, Sir.” Dean’s voice cracked, strained from disuse. He licked his lips, attempting to get his saliva flowing again.

His Dom hummed thoughtfully, Dean’s eyes fluttering closed as the fingers in his hair continued to pet him.

“We are going to do something a little different tonight.” The fingers in his hair curled, tugging painfully on the strands. Dean fought back a gasp at the sudden change. “You’ve been misbehaving, ignoring the rules, your responsibilities...” The weight of the hand on his head increased as his Dom leaned down to whisper directly in his ear. “telling _lies._ ” 

Dean shivered as hot breath ghosted over the side of his face.

He bit his lip as his Dom’s hand and the warmth of his body vanished. He mourned the loss, letting his chin dip to his collarbone, his heart sped up in his chest. 

“You know I do not tolerate lies Dean.” The sad disappointment in his Dom’s voice ate away at Dean, he squeezed his eyes closed sinking his teeth painfully into his bottom lip.

“Do you want to revise your answer?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go ahead.”

“I fell asleep. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Immediately Dean felt better, almost dizzy with relief. “Unfortunately that doesn’t change the fact that you did lie and must be corrected for continuing to break the rules.”

His shoulders dropped, the relief vanishing, anticipation and dread battling in his stomach. Already his cock was hardening, pulsing between his legs. His Dom was creative and resourceful with how he corrected Dean, arousal thrummed along his veins.

“What is your safeword Dean?”

“Poughkeepsie” 

“Good, as always, mine is Purgatory. What is your color?”

“Green.” Dean’s heart pounded in his ears, this conversation always signaled the beginning of their scenes.

“Excellent, let us begin. Open your eyes.”

Dean blinked his eyes open, the blurry room sliding into focus, he shook his head slightly squinting as his eyes adjusted, a cascade of clothes fluttered onto the bed he was kneeling in front of. Confused he glanced up at his Dom. 

The other man was lifting another basket full of clean, unfolded laundry, he upended it, letting the contents pile on top of what was already there. Setting the second basket down, bright blue eyes smiled down at Dean. 

“Ah,” Castiel sighed, reaching down and cupping Dean’s jaw. “Confused?” 

He was and wasn’t confused, he knew he had been ignoring his chores recently, he knew he was in breach of their agreement. Usually Cas gave him some wiggle room when it came to the household tasks, especially when it came to the laundry. He hated folding the laundry. Dean let his bottom lip slip out from between his teeth, plump and glistening he pouted up at his Dom.

“Mmmm,” The other man moaned slightly, his clear blue eyes drifted to Dean’s mouth. “Unfortunately that won’t get you out of your punishment. You’ve been bad, Dean, so very bad.” As he spoke the fingers around Dean’s jaw tightened, strong, long fingers bit into the flesh of his face... and then it was gone. Dean flexed his jaw to alleviate the ache as he watched Castiel stride to the other side of the room, his black slacks hugging the firm roundness of his backside. 

His Dom was strong, but patient, the muscles of Castiel’s bare back flexed as he reached up and retrieved a long thin box from the top of their toy shelf. Dean’s mouth watered at all the smooth skin and sinewy muscle of Cas’s body. How those toned arms and wide hands had brought him such pleasure, such pain. Dean’s cock throbbed between his legs, the tip sticky with precome, clung to his thigh, as he watched Castiel walk back to the bed with the box.

“I’ve got you a new toy.” He said, his left eyebrow lifting, a small smile on his full lips.

“Thank you Sir!” Dean responded his brows lifting, eager to see what his Dom had planned for him. He had yet to dislike any toy Cas had picked out for him.

Castiel clicked his tongue, a wicked smile twisting his lips. “Oh, my pet, you are so welcome.” Slowly he lifted the lid off the box revealing a sleek leather covered device. 

It was long and slim and as Castiel lifted it Dean realized there were two piece that fit seamlessly together. Castiel held it out for Dean’s inspection. Two slightly curved, leather covered piece of wood just over two feet in length, notched in the center with hole far too small for Dean’s neck to fit. Through the entire device reminded Dean of a yoke, he had no idea how Cas was going to fit it around his neck.

“This, Dean, is a [Humbler](http://i1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh598/sinsation4u/Master%20Series/ad737-drawing_750x549%204U.jpg).” Castiel explained, lovingly running his fingertips over the supple black leather. “This is to remind you of your place in this relationship.” Deftly Castiel undid the two clamps that kept the pieces together separating them and holding them up for Dean to see. “You have been disrespectful, lazy, gluttonous, and rude.” Castiel admonished him until Dean dropped his eyes, sweaty hands curling into fists against his thighs. “Stand and place your hands on the bed.”

Castiel lifted the box the Humbler came in and set it aside as Dean struggled to get into position, his legs long ago having fallen asleep. He staggered pulling himself upright and bending at the waist, spreading his legs and presenting his backside. Warm fingers trailed over Dean’s ass, up his back to knead into his shoulders, then repeated the path in reverse, kneading into the flesh of his ass and making him moan softly. 

Castiel’s fingers slid between his asscheeks, down over his perineum to gently lift and tug his balls. “I have been too lenient with you.” Castiel sighed as he rolled Dean’s testicles on his fingers, the pleasure caused Dean to drop his head, hanging between his shoulders, he moaned, eyes slipping closed. “This is going to remind us both who is in charge.” 

Dean cried out, his head snapping up his body tensing as Castiel roughly pulled his testicles back through his legs towards his ass. Dean gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets as he felt the cool press of leather against the back of his thighs. 

“S---Sir?”

“Hush now, Dean.” Castiel scolded. “Do not speak unless you are spoken to.” Castiel worked quickly the Humbler pressing back into Dean’s thighs, the small opening fit snugly above his balls, encasing the top of his testicles closest to his body and causing him to bend his legs to alleviate the pressure on his nuts. He pressed forward letting his knees rest on the edge of the bed, bringing his forehead down on the pile of fragrant smelling clothes. Castiel clicked the clamps in place, securing the humbler around his testicles and against the back of his thighs.

“There we go.” Cas said softly, running his warm fingers over the bulge of Dean’s balls poking through the opening of the Humbler. “What’s your color Dean?”

“G--green.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked the hint of a chuckle in his voice.

“Green, Sir.” Dean forced out with conviction. The position was awkward, uncomfortable even, but that wasn’t something Dean hadn’t experienced before. He’d been hog-tied, hung from the ceiling, bound into a sex-swing, spanked and flogged, worn handcuffs, and collars, butt plugs, and gags. He rolled his shoulders acclimating to the strange feeling of his balls being pulled out behind him, this was just going to be one more thing he would learn to love.

“So good Dean. Such a good boy.” Castiel petted through his hair. “If only you were this good for me all the time.” His Dom sighed sadly, his hand tightened in Dean’s hair and he yanked. Pulling Dean’s head back until he strained awkwardly to look over his shoulder at Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

“I want you to fold the clothes, Dean. Like you’re supposed to do. I want you to fold them one article at a time. Walk each individual piece over to the table. Put the items in neat stacks, organized by the type of clothing. Undershirts, boxers, socks, jeans, excetra, excetra. All in their own neat little piles. Do you understand your task?”

Dean frowned, this was a boring, tedious task, he had been expecting swift pain, sharp punishment, welts and bruises, not… _laundry_.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean grumbled, angrily eyeing the mountain of clothes he was prostrated in front of.

Castiel chuckled and placed a wet kiss to his temple, petting through his hair one last time he stepped away. “Good. Begin.”

Dean watched with narrowed eyes as Castiel strode across the room, lifting the decanter he poured two fingers of warm amber liquid into a glass. He selected a well worn book and casually situated himself in the handsome wingback chair next to a large, low table at the rear of the room.

Dean grumbled lifting his shoulders from the bed, he roughly pulled the first shirt towards him as he attempted to stand. He only _attempted_ to stand because the moment his thighs pushed back against the leather bound wood of the Humbler, pain lanced through his body causing him to cry out. He dropped the shirt and buckled back down to the bed. 

The Humbler roughly pulled on his testicles as he stood, every time he tried to stand; his thighs pressed back on the bars which in turn pulled painfully on his trapped nuts. He bent and tucked his chin to his chest so he could look between his thighs. There he saw the extent of his Dom’s genius. Dean wouldn’t be able to stand up straight, he would have to waddle from one side of the room to the other. Keeping his knees bent in a squat the entire time or else he would force the Humbler back with his thighs and it would pull his nuts.

“It is called a Humbler for a reason Dean.” Castiel said absently as he flipped a page in his book. 

Dean gaped at his Dom. He felt his erection sag as he tried to figure out just how much he could stand before the pain became too great. His body was breaking out in a sweat, legs already starting to shake with the strain of maintaining the squat.

“Fold the clothes, Dean.” Castiel warned, his voice hard and low as he watched from over the top of his book. 

Dean turned his eyes to the mountain of clothes. He was such an idiot, why hadn’t he just folded them and put them away when he had the chance. With a soft whimper he picked up the shirt he had dropped and carefully folded it. With shaking limbs he took his first step towards the table, a table that was suddenly so much farther away than it had ever been before.

What felt like hours, but as Cas had assured him, was only roughly twenty minutes, Dean had worked his way through half of the pile. His legs ached, his balls were sore, and his back hurt from all the hunching. Castiel had set his book aside, opting to watch Dean struggle to bring the folded clothing, one article at a time, across the room to its proper stack. 

Dean staggered back to the bed resting his knees against the plush mattress, his fingers twisted in the thick comforter, breathing deeply and trying to power through. He heard the chair creak as Castiel rose, the slap of his bare feet grew louder as he approached Dean’s hunched form.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, his voice dangerously calm.

“Folding the clothes!” Dean snapped, his shoulders hunched, his brow glistening with sweat. Dean was beyond caring at this point, so agitated with the task and the fact that this was more pain, more discomfort, really, than pleasure. He was mad at Cas for forcing him to do this menial task when they could be having fun. He was fatigued and frustrated, and not in the good way, upset enough that he must have completely lost his fucking mind.

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked his left brow arching perfectly over one crystal blue eye. “What did you say?”

“I’m folding these damn clothes, Cas!” Dean yelled reaching out, picking up a pair of boxers and throwing them as best as he could at Cas’s face.

Too calmly Castiel reached up and disentangled the garment from around his head. 

“What is your color Dean?” Castiel’s voice was pure ice.

“Green…” Dean whispered.

Dean gulped at the cold look on the other man’s handsome face. “I-- I--” he stammered.

Dean had gone too far, that’s exactly what he had done. Cas never punished him unless he had a reason too, not real punishment, not like this. This was correction, correction for misbehaving, for disobeying. Dean was meant to learn a lesson, not to enjoy it and certainly not to throw it in his Dom’s face. He hadn’t realized how serious Cas was until that moment. Dean lowered his eyes biting his lip, frozen to the spot, fingers tangled in the bedspread.

“ _I-- I--_ ” Castiel mimicked Dean's whimper, his anger momentarily boiling over as he strode away. Dean flinched at the sound of a drawer being roughly yanked open and slammed closed again. “You-- you are in serious trouble.” Castiel out right growled, his voice like rolling thunder, drowning out the patter of the rain overhead.

Dean flinched back as Castiel reached around him and brought the crop into his line of view. Showing him what was to come. Normally the sight of one of his favorite toys would have him keening, right now, it only brought him dread.

Castiel guided his body into position, helping him to his hands and knees on the bed, the clothes half under him, crumpled further by how Dean’s hands scrabbled for purchase in them.

The first hit came swiftly, the end of the crop whistled in the air before it landed on Dean’s bare ass with a hard _swack!_ Dean tipped forward with the strength behind the hit, his Dom was so strong. Biting back a groan, pleasure-pain warmed over his skin.

“Do you know that I had court this morning?” Castiel spoke, two more hits landing, one on each cheek. “That the case I’ve been working. on. for. months.” Castiel punctuated each word with a hit to Dean’s ass. “Was finally coming to a close.” Castiel slid the wide square tip of the crop over Dean’s heated flesh. “Well? Did you?” He snarled landing a hard blow on Dean’s right cheek.

“Yes, _SIR!_ ” Dean yelped out, his head falling limply between his tense shoulders. His cock jumped to life, hanging heavy between his spread thighs, beads of precome dripping from him as he tried to pull his thoughts together. What was he saying? Fuck, it felt so good.

“Oh you did?!” Castiel feigned surprise. “You knew I would be in court all day today, one of the most important cases so far this year? You knew that?” Castiel asked as he ran the wide flat expanse of his palm over Dean’s stinging backside. The crop landed on the bed next to Dean’s hand as Castiel pressed his palms to the hot skin of Dean’s ass.

“Yes Sir.” Dean sighed out. “I knew.” Of course Dean knew, Castiel had been working late, stressing and obsessing over the case for more than six months now. How could he not know.

Dean cried out as Castiel brought his hand down hard on his ass, jostling his body and making the Humbler tug painfully on his balls. Dean lost himself in the rhythmic pain of Castiel’s large hands as they landed over and over again on his stinging ass. His back bowed, his cock bounced with each hit, the length hard and leaking on the pile of clothes beneath him. Moaning Dean arched his hips, offering his red ass to his Dom. This was what he lived for.

Castiel groaned his hands landing and staying on each hot, red cheek. “Dean, because you have been so lazy, and I have been so lax in correcting you; so blinded by my affections for you, by my love,” Dean whimpered as Castiel dug his fingertips into the sore, abused flesh of his ass. “I had to go to court in soiled underwear.” Dean felt Castiel give a small shiver of revulsion behind him.

Gean gasped. Castiel was a man of few rules and simple pleasures. One thing he had made perfectly clear to Dean, something they had agreed on together, was cleanliness. Castiel had been implicit in what he had expected of Dean. Having clean clothes, put away in their proper places, ready for him, was at the very top of their list. Dean hadn’t realized how far behind he had actually gotten with the laundry, until that moment. Castiel dug his nails in, scratching over the abused, inflamed skin of Dean’s ass, making him cry out.

“Come stains, flecked all down the front! Dry and itchy. All day, Dean. All day long!” Castiel pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart and deftly slapped two fingers against his fluttering hole. “While I was in _court!_ ” Castiel hissed. Holding Dean's cheeks apart with one hand and slapping down again and again over Dean’s hole. Dean cried out, his eyes rolling back as his body heated with pain and arousal. He tried to spread his legs, shifting his thighs and hissing out, as pain, deep, muscular pain, from the Humbler as it tugged his sack.

“Ah yes.” Castiel said softly, his fingers trickled down Dean’s ass to the bulge of his aching, prupling balls. “You need to be reminded of your duty. Be humbled by your role and responsibilities here Dean. You’re mine, my pet, my lover; beautiful and willful, but mine. You do as I say, as I see fit. You abide by our rules or else.” Castiel pinched the taught skin of Dean’s nutsack pulling it and ripping a high pitch cry of pain from Dean's lungs. His stomach twisted in pain, his legs shook, toes curling, his erection sagging as the pain of the Humbler over rode the pleasure of his spanking.

Castiel released the bit of skin he had twisted between his fingers and draped himself over Dean’s body. His cold belt buckle biting into the sore, red skin of Dean’s ass. He pressed his lips just behind Dean’s ear. “Now fold the fucking clothes, Dean.” He growled before pulling away, leaving Dean’s body hot and cold all over.

Gasping Dean attempted to get his muscles to respond. Jerkily, he reached for the next article of clothing. Surprised when the sob passed his lips. He blinked away the blurry tears as he carefully folded the boxers he had thrown in his Dom’s face. His thumbs stroking over the soft, white cotton. He slid from the bed, each step an aching reminder of how he had failed Castiel. How now, he had to walk bent over, legs shaking, ass stinging, balls swollen and abused, to be reminded of his role. How Dean had driven his wonderful Dom to take such drastic measures with him. All so that he would remember his place, remember that actions, not words, were important. Dean sobbed out again as he added the neatly folded boxers to their proper pile.

He turned to shuffle back to the bed, his eyes landing on Castiel, who had returned to his chair; one long leg crossed over the other, his hands neatly folded on his top knee. He was the picture of control and indifference. Dean wasn’t used to seeing such coldness on the face he loved so much.

“I’m sorry.” Dean sobbed out, fresh tears slipping down his cheek. 

“I know.” Castiel said and gave a small flick of his wrist towards the pile of clothing.

“I’m sorry.” He choked again and Castiel just sighed.

“Be sure to sort out what you have dripped on.” He said lifting his book and settling back into the chair again.

Dean sniffled and nodded, wiping his face on the back of his hands he turned to the pile. He would be good, he would prove it; he could learn, he cpuld change, he would make Cas proud again.

“You deserve this.” Castiel spoke after a short while.

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean brought another article to the table. He was getting the hang of how to walk with the Humbler now. He understood and accepted why he was here, what he had done to get here, it was humiliating. It must have been exactly how Cas had felt, having to wear come stained boxers to a high profile court case. All because his shit boyfriend couldn’t put the fucking laundry away. 

“You’ve been a bad boy Dean.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean whimpered, his legs shaking, his back ached. His shoulders burned from trying to fold the clothing without being able to adjust his hips.

“I am so disappointed in you.” Castiel sighed out, his voice weary, as if he was the one being forced to endure a device pulling on his nuts for the past hour.

Dean sobbed, this was worse than any spanking, than any punishment he had received so far. Castiel had never said he was disappointed in him before. He gasped, choking on his spit as he sagged, his torso dropping to the bed. 

Dean whined into the mattress. 

“Finish the task, Dean.” Castiel urged him, voice soft and low. “You can do it, show me how strong you are.” 

Blindly Dean reached for the last piece of clean clothing. Castiel was there, strong hands lifting under Dean’s armpits bringing him back to his feet. 

“There we go, last one.”

Dean hobbled across the room placing the last neatly folded shirt on its pile. Carefully Castiel helped him to his hands and knees, right there on the floor next to the table. The soft padding cushioning his overused joints.

“So good Dean, look how good you can be.” Castiel soothed his strong hands rubbing along Dean’s sore muscles.

“Thank you, thank you.” Dean hiccuped rolling his sweaty forehead back and forth against the floor. Dean gasped lifting his head, drawing in a shuddering breath as Castiel popped the clamps on the humbler and released is sore, swollen nutsack. Dean collapsed against the floor with a deep groan. His muscles screaming out in agony and relief, as he finally straightened his legs.

Castiel clicked his tongue, nudging Dean gently. “Roll over.” He commanded. It took Dean two tries to get his muscles to respond but when he finally did roll over Castiel scooped him up in a Princess cary. Dean threw his arms around Cas’s neck, he would never stop being amazed at how strong the other man was.

Gently Castiel laid him out in the center of the bed. Dean shivered, cold, now that his body was coming down from his emotional and physical exertion. 

“Shhh, my love.” Castiel’s warm voice washed over him “I’ve got you.” Oil slick hands gripped the muscle just above his knee, Dean hissed in pain, through his teeth. The hiss quickly melted into a moan of pleasure as Castiel’s skilled hands began to massage the ache from his tired, overused muscles.

“Thank you.” Dean whispered “Thank you, thank you.” A soft sob caught in his chest “Thank you.”

Castiel chuckled. 

“Such a good boy.” He sighed, hot breath cascading over Dean’s chest as Cas leaned down and placed a kiss above his nipple. Castiel's deft fingers never paused on their mission to massage his soreness away.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he lay beneath Castiel's skillful fingers, but by the time his Dom told him to roll over, his cock was hard and his legs were jelly. Dean adjusted himself in the center of the bed, rutting gently against the soft blanket as Castiel splayed his warm hands against Dean’s lower back.

“So perfect, so good.” His Dom whispered as he worked more oil into Dean’s flesh, slowly making his way lower. Dean hummed, letting the praise wash over him, God he was a slut for praise. His cock pressed a firm line against his stomach where it was trapped, throbbing between his body and the soft confines of the bed. Angling his hips up, parting his knees for Castile's slick fingers, he moaned as Cas traced a firm circle around his hole.

“Needy, boy.” Castiel chuckled, slipping a finger inside. “Are you going to be good for me?” 

Dean heard the gentle clink of Cas’s belt buckle as his Dom pushed his finger deeper into Dean’s spasming hole. 

“Yes. Yes, Sir, please.” Dean groaned out, pressing back onto the digit inside of him. “ _Please_ ” He whined.

“Such a good boy.” Castiel removed his hand, finger slipping free and Dean felt the bed shift as Cas removed his clothing. Dean watched over his shoulder as Cas pulled the soiled boxers from his hips; Dean’s eyes widened at the stiff smears of come marring their front. Castiel balled the offending garment up and instead of tossing them aside, crawled back onto the bed settling himself on top of Dean’s thighs. 

“Open.” He said calmly and Dean parted his lips, accepting the soiled boxers into his mouth. Castiel moaned at the sight of Dean’s mouth stuffed full with the filthy garment, a flag of red poking out from between his lips. 

“Slut.” Castiel breathed and Dean preened under him, rolling his hips back, flexing his red ass and moaning around the boxers. “My handsome cock slut.” Castiel gripped him by his hair pulling his head back, and Dean keened low in his throat. Castiel shifted ontop of him and Dean felt the slick glide of his Dom's stiff cock between Dean’s flushed ass cheeks. 

“Oh yes, what a good, good slut you are.” Castiel rutted between Dean’s cheeks. Dean loved every slow, slick, slide of his Dom’s hard cock. "All mine, my perfect boy." Dean reveled in how he could turn his always prim and proper lover, into a dominant, demanding, filthy mouthed sex machine.

Dean panted around the gag, eyes rolling back as Castiel cock caught on the edge of his hole. God he wanted it, wanted to be full, feel so unbelievably full.

“Show me you deserve this cock.” Castiel panted. Dean could tell Cas was at the edge of his control. “Open yourself up for me. Show me how bad you want it. Show me how good you are.”

Dean jumped into motion, reaching behind himself. Castiel helped him part his cheeks, drizzling cool lubricant onto his hole as Dean sunk two fingers into himself, thrusting and scissoring his himself open.

“Slowly, Dean, don’t hurt yourself.” 

Dean complied but only barely. He was sucking air through his nose, moaning wantonly as he added a third finger, twisting his wrist and plunging into himself feeling Cas’s gaze on him, heating over his skin. 

“Oooh, Dean….” Castiel groaned, gripping Dean’s wrist and pulling his fingers free with a filthy squelch. 

Dean wanted to cry at the sudden empty feeling but Castiel was there, his cock hard and hot, pressing in. They both groaned, long and low as Castiel bottomed out.

“Fuck yes.” His Dom’s forehead came down between Dean’s shoulder blades. They took a moment just to enjoy the feeling of being joined like this. “Fuck, Dean. This ass... _fuck_.”

Dean whimpered in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed as he basked in the praise. Castiel bit down on his shoulder gently before whispering hotly in Dean’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck this tight hole. I’m going to fuck it and you’re not going to come until I say so.” Castiel pulled back bringing Dean with him, up to his hands and knees. Cas slid out slowly, a long drag of his dick against Dean’s walls. A moment of pure stillness, then Castiel surged, hips snapping, hands gripping, body rolling like the angry waves of the ocean. He fucked into Dean’s waiting passage.

“My little slut. _Fuck_ , such a needy hole.” Castiel grunted as Dean’s body clamped down around his cock, trying to keep it inside of him. Castiel switched angles and Dean cried out, the cloth in his mouth muting most of the sound. Each rough thrust nailed his prostate, his body shaking with pleasure as Cas railed into him. Reminding Dean who he belonged to, who his body was for, filling him completely, from the inside out. Dean’s cock hung between his legs, aching and swaying, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Not yet, not yet.” Castiel grunted his palms sliding over Dean’s hips, around his ribcage to roughly scratch his nails over Dean’s nipples. Dean choked out a muted cry, pleasure-pain shooting from his nipples to the tip of his cock. Castiel panted, a wicked chuckle falling from his lips as he bent forward and sucked a deep bruise to Dean’s shoulder, his agile fingers returned to Dean’s nipples, pinching and twisting. 

Dean panted around his gag, frantic eyes rolling bak under fluttering eyelids. His orgasm raced through his blood, his entire body on fire with his need to come. He was going to come. His arm shook with the strain of holding his torso up off the bed, he was going to come, untouched, without his Dom’s permission. The pleasure haze was whiting out his vision as Cas’s cock nailed that sweet spot inside of him over and over again. 

“Please, please, please, please” Dean mumbled, chated, on each thrust, the gag turning his words into nothing but grunts and groans. Castiels thrusts slowed, rolling deep inside of Dean’s body, stimulating every inch of his abused ass.

“Come Dean, come for me.” Castiel breathed, his back arching as he ground his hips against the plush curve of Dean’s ass.

Dean cried out, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as his orgasm choked the sound from his throat. He was free. Flying, in his mind, his body weightless as Castiel thrust loosely into him before seizing with his own orgasm. Dean’s body was humming, satisfied; he felt each hot, thick spurt fill his hole as Castiel groaned through his own release. 

Guided by Cas's strong hands Dean collapsed down on the bed away from the wet spot, panting, sucking wheezing breaths passed the fabric in his mouth. Absently he noted that Cas slid free from Dean’s body, parting his cheeks to stare at his abused hole. 

“Push Dean. Come on, my love, you can do it.”

Dean groaned and flexed his hole, pushing the glistening pearls of his Dom’s come out of his asshole. Castiel fingers squeezed his cheeks, unable to contain his excitement. He loved the sight of his come dripping from Dean’s abused hole. A small glob slid down his perineum and over his balls.

“Beautiful.”

Castiel pushed the globes of Dean’s ass back together, smearing his come between them, before settling on the bed next to Dean. With a small smile Cas finally reached out and removed the soiled boxers from Dean’s mouth. He placed a soft kiss to Deans sweat soaked forehead.

“There’s my good boy.” Cas hummed, pulling Dean to his chest.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face against the smooth planes of Castiel’s chest. Peppering his collarbone with soft kisses. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, stroking, soothing until Dean relaxed, his mind drifting away as Castiel’s warmth surrounded him.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t forget, tomorrow is laundry day.”

Dean chuckled softly pressing a kiss to Castiel’s neck.

“Yes Sir.”

Dean still fucking hated laundry day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you thought. Find me on [Tumblr](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also this is the Humblr Cas bought for Dean [Humbler 1](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41l1Gj8q7rL.jpg)  
> [Humbler 2](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51r3j%2B3hpFL._SL1400_.jpg)
> 
> The next time they use the humbler Cas adds ankle restraints and makes Dean cock warm for him. [like this](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41yMenrfvuL._AC_UL160_SR160,160_.jpg)
> 
> Once again thanks so much for reading! <3 <3


End file.
